Winged
Winged Demon: Cole is a relaxed outgoin person.He tends to be constantly out of breath.He hopes to become the most powerful person alive.He is the founder of a house carved into a mountain,recently named Cave story.He wants to become manipulative of everything,thinking of Hax as a goal he must acheive. Basic info Alias:Winged Family:Ryx (Love interest) Yukine (Son) Relationships:Ryx (Love interest) Yukine (Son) Gekkou (Best friend) Kurtis (God son.) Harry (Friend) Hax (Friend) Kieran (Friend) Deminu (Friend) Yurzi (Friend) Appearance:White hair,Red eyes,tattered jacket/suit.Red tie,white shirt,jeans Bio He was born in hell,a beautiful dimension despite it's stereotype of being grim and horrifying.As he was taking out of his mother's womb he would glow and giggle in interaction with it.This continued as he got older,but soon that glow became a large flame.When he was 5 years old he went to a school to hone,control,and train the fire.When he was 19 he went to a battle academy,to fight and become on of the strongest Demons alive.When he was 20 he got his results in the power ranking system and scored in the top 10%.He soon after ventured to Earth hoping to make new friends.He met a person named Deminu who soon became a close friend.He also fell in love with a beautiful lady named Ryx and soon after at the age of 21,He had a child with the woman named Yukine.The boy glowed as Cole did when he was born,Ryx was confused and Cole told her about his species,knowing he would face rejection.But Ryx accepted that and began to raise the boy.When Yukine was 5 months old.Other demons from hell learned of Cole loving a human female and banished him from the realm.They soon after attempted to kill Cole.After 3 weeks of this torment Cole faced the truth that he could no longer stay with Ryx and Yukine.Cole ran far far from them only to be ambushed.He escaped clinging to his life.He ran,and ran eventually ending at a planet called Cosmitopia.He soon fainted from blood loss.He woke up in an infirmary covered in bandages.He climbed out of bed into the inside and saw Deminu with a two men named Kieran and Hax.Soon after he became friends with them.After he was healed he built a house carved into a mountain.He made two more friends named Gekko and Harry who preceeded to live with him.Harry soon died in battle.Cole greived,finally accepting that death is a natural thing.Gekkou had a son names Kurtis,with a female fox made of Ice.Gekkou was hung and his wife disappeared.Gekkou's last words were "My son is my continuation".Kurtis aged at a amazingly fast pace,becoming 11 in a few months.His sudden aging then stopped.Hax appeared and answered questions for Winged Kieran and Kurtis.Kurtis died soon after.Kieran by that time made another human named Yurtzi purely from Air.Kurtis hung him self. To bring Kurtis back,Kieran placed Kurtis's soul into Kieran's body and Kieran's soul into Yurzi.Cole was once again sad from the loss of Kieran.He learned to manipulate Steel,after Cole continued his life in Cosmitopia. Extra info Cole thinks Kurtis and Yurzi as Gekkou and Kieran to remain happy. Cole frequently writes to Ryx and Yuki Kurtis calls Cole,uncle many times,but is not related to him